Choice
by Senrab Nomis
Summary: Hinata appears in the middle of the night and gives Naruto a choice. A night of heaven or nothing at all. NaruHina, lemon, one-shot.


**I officially dedicate this one-shot to all the NaruHina writers out there. Keep writing.**

**Fun fact. This one-shot, along with another I am publishing under my own account, was actually a part of several submissions to Lord Farsight's Crack Collection and one of my two first attempts into M-rated territory. While the master deemed it to not have enough pure comedy to fit in with the others he requested I publish it anyway. In fact his exact words were "PUBLISH THEM, I DEMAND IT!" and so I acquiesce. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The young jinchuuriki awoke with a groan. A moment ago he had been sleeping peacefully in his bed, in his bedroom and wearing only his boxers. But now something was different. He was still in bed, he would know his bedroom ceiling anywhere and he could feel he was still wearing his boxers. However he could also feel a warm and soft shape lying across his side which, while certainly not unpleasant if the blood being redirected to his lower regions was anything to go by, had not been present when he went to sleep. Also his hands were resting above his head and he couldn't move them any real distance away from the headboard due to a pair of padded handcuffs. Those had definitely not been present when he drifted off earlier that night.<p>

He raised his head off his pillow so that he could see what the soft and warm thing was that was weighing down his side. His eyes widened as his cerulean blues met lavender orbs, lavenders orbs that he could see held nothing but longing and desire, and a hint of fear. He would know those eyes anywhere.

"Hinata! What are you…?" He was cut off as the Hyuuga heiress pressed two fingers to his lips, stilling them, before removing them and pressing her full, pink lips to his in a tender and loving, but chaste, kiss. It wasn't just the boldness of the action itself that shocked him into silence but also the fact it meant her very naked body was pressed harder against his against. She was so soft, so warm. When he had returned to the village a little while ago he had been surprised by how much everyone had grown, but he hadn't realised how much she had grown over the years. Was this a recent change or had this curvaceous form been slowly developing over the years, hidden beneath the loose clothing she had always worn. He suspected the latter, since she had always been shy. And if the cute blush adorning her cheeks was anything to go by this bold action was testing her resolve.

"You have a choice to make my love," she said whispered sweetly in his ear as she caressed his whiskers, her last two words and the slight note of hesitation present striking a chord in the bond's heart. "I can stay here and show you an amazing night that you'll never forget. I'll show you pleasure like you've never known. I'll even let you use the back door. Or I can leave, after I release you of course. Which do you choose?"

Naruto gulped, trying to force blood back to his brain so he could think clearly. Think about why Hinata was here and not focus on the two, bare, surprisingly large mounds and the two hardened nipples pressing against his equally bare chest…ah damn it! Why was she here? Why was sweet little Hinata doing something so bold? She was usually far too shy to do something so daring…

"Stay," he said and in that moment he saw the fear that had been ever present in her eyes vanish.

She smiled warmly at him before slowly kissing him passionately before making her way down his body towards his tented boxers. The fact that her breasts were rubbing against his body as she moved towards her target only further strengthened his arousal and solidified his tent pole.

With a single quick, sudden movement his boxers were pulled off, exposing his aching hardness to her hungry eyes. Naruto felt his heartbeat quicken at the erotic sight and his body tense as Hinata slowly licked his shaft from the base to the tip before circling his members head.

"Hinata!" he groaned in approval, much to her pleasure, as she repeated her actions, much to his. It wasn't long before he was gasping breathlessly at her teasing actions.

Deciding to stop torturing her love any longer he gave one final long lick and when she reached the tip engulfed his member in her warm mouth.

"OH KAMI!" Naruto went bug eyed as his shaft slid down her throat, her nimble tongue touching it everywhere as she took him further in. The sensations as she slowly bobbed her head and licked him, while holding his thighs I place were enough to drive him insane from the sheer pleasure. It took all his willpower to let her have control and not thrust upwards. No matter how aroused, or how much he needed to climax, he didn't want to hurt her.

Thankfully he could feel his end rapidly approaching and as she buried him in her mouth up to the hilt, his climax hit him.

"HINATA!" he cried out as he struggled against his bonds and released deep in her throat, while she gratefully swallowed every drop.

As he lay panting, but nowhere near finished for the night, she gently released him from her mouth and moved to straddle him so his still hard member was brushing against her moistened sex. He could feel her wetness as she brushed against him and, if that wasn't enough to tell him her state of mind, he was quite certain he could smell her arousal. As she moved her hips forwards and the tip of his shaft started to enter her wet and smooth, but still incredibly tight, hole he spoke up.

"Stop, untie me."

She gasped at his request and he could see the sorrow in her eyes that a moment ago had been shining with lust as she pulled back.

He smiled at her warmly. "Trust me Hinata-hime."

She blushed at the suffix and nodded, leaning forwards to unlock the handcuffs. The moment they were free he sat his body up and his arms wrapped around her, pulling her in for a searing kiss. Lips parted and tongues came together in a heated battle for dominance, neither one of them willing to submit. His hands moved to palm her breasts, filling his hands with soft flesh he kneaded them and massaged her sensitive nipples, making her moan into the kiss.

"Naruto!" she gasped as he broke the kiss to move downwards, kissing his way down her neck, pausing when he found a particularly pleasurable spot at the base before continuing downwards and kissing a trail down the valley of her breasts. Her cries of pleasure spurred him on and he moved one hand downwards to her now dripping sex to rub the engorged pearl between her folds, while he captured the abandoned nipple in his mouth, his tongue flicking the sensitive bud. As moans increased in volume he switched breasts, being careful to never leaving either of her mounds, or her clit, unattended for more than a second.

Hinata found herself overwhelmed with pleasure. Unable to form a single coherent sentence she could only beg him to continue his actions with her moans. As she found herself getting closer to the edge he captured her moans in a heated kiss as his hands moved back up to massage her breasts and his hardened member rocked against her wetness. Driven by need for more and his gentle hints she moved her lower body forwards to engulf his member with her dripping sex. As the tip ground relentlessly against her clit and he continued to stimulate her breasts she felt herself fall helplessly over the edge. Breaking the kiss to scream in pleasure Naruto seized the opportunity and pushed himself deeper into her, succeeding in dampening out the pain by entering her as she came down from her climax and her body was most relaxed. As he suspected from the vice like, and highly pleasurable, grip around his member, he felt a barrier inside her break as he pushed through.

As Hinata rested her slightly limp body against his strong chest the high from climax began to fade and she felt the uncomfortable feeling of him inside her. As she panted from the pain, which had been dulled considerably since his initial entry, he lovingly kissed her and massaged her breasts to ease her suffering. As the pain faded completely she kissed him back more intensely and they quickly returned to their earlier passion. She gently began to rock her hips forwards, moaning into the kiss as he reached even greater depths within her and his hard shaft struck the most incredibly pleasurable spots as he thrust up to meet her lunges.

Their bodies began to sweat heavily, their perspiration aiding the slickness of their movements. Naruto's hands left his two toys to pull her closer against him, with Hinata's own arms wrapped tightly around him. She might have missed the contact if her hard nipples weren't rubbing against his muscled chest as they moved together and pulled each other closer. Their intense kisses, which so far hard only been briefly broken so the two could come up for air, were suddenly interrupted as they felt their respective ends approaching.

"Naruto!"

"Hinata!"

Their breathless pants turned into drawn out cries of pleasures as they orgasmed together. Hinata's back arched as her climax hit, before she fell forwards against Naruto's chest and he was only able to remain upright because his back was against the headboard. The two stayed like that, holding each other, as they slowly came down from their respective highs. The intensity of their activities had taken its toll but one look into the others eyes and they both knew they weren't done, not just yet.

Their lips came together in another passionate kiss as the fire in their bodies reignited. As the kiss deepened Naruto subtly formed a single hand seal and a shadow clone popped into existence behind Hinata. She broke the kiss and moved backwards in surprise and the clone took the opportunity to enter her from behind and palm her breasts.

"I believe you mentioned something about a back door," Naruto smirked as the clone slowly thrust into her, lubricating his shaft with her flowing juices. As the clone pulled out of her completely the original pulled her down onto his revived member, causing her to groan in delight.

The clone slowly entered her back entrance, while stimulating her breasts, as the original rubbed her clit and kissed that sensitive spot at the base of her neck, their combined actions washing away her discomfort so that there was only pleasure. When he was all the way in her they let her adjust to having him inside her there, while continuing their pleasurable actions, before they began to move together in tandem.

Moving slowly they were able to draw out the experience for as long as possible, eliciting louder and louder moans from the sexy Hyuuga. As they continued their ministrations and maintained a steady rhythm Hinata soon screamed his name as she climaxed and still the two blondes continued their actions. Hinata lost her sense of time to the intensity of what she was experiencing as waves of pleasure rolled over her, repetitive and seemingly unending. She was in such ecstasy that she could barely tell when she achieved climax, except for when she felt her largest orgasm of the night as two hard rods simultaneously buried themselves inside her before they released.

The clone popped moments after pulling out and Naruto and Hinata hit the mattress in exhaustion, tired and effectively high from their intense activities. The two mutely cuddled together before finally succumbing to sleep.

Morning came and Hinata awoke in Naruto's arms. Begrudgingly she attempted to sit up and go only for Naruto to grip her more tightly and pull her closer to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Naruto-kun, I know you only agreed to last night so I'll go now," she explained, unable to meet his gaze, and trying once again to leave his arms, but he wouldn't let her go.

"I don't want you to go," he said and her head shot up to look him in the eye, and gasped at the warmth directed at her.

"I know why you did what you did, Hinata," he continued. "You were too shy to say how you felt so you worked up the courage and decided to show me. Right?"

She nodded hesitantly, unable to form words to speak.

Seeing that her fear was still present he pulled her head upwards and kissed her with as much love and affection as he could and in moments she responded in kind.

She broke away to ask, "Are you sure?" and he rolled them over so that he was on top of her and locked lips with her again.

As they came up for air he finally responded, "I'm not letting you go Hinata-hime. And…" He snapped the handcuffs closed around her wrists. "Since you showed me such an amazing night I'm going to at least show you an amazing morning," he said as he kissed his way down her body, pausing to lavish attention on her chest before continuing towards her sex. He started with a single long lick, earning a guttural moan from the gorgeous Hyuuga.

"More?" he asked with his classic smirk.

"Please," she practically begged.

"Your wish is my command Hime," he said before he feasted on her body.


End file.
